


What Separates Us

by TheAngelofFate



Series: noticed there was a lack in Oscar & Ozpin stories so I decided to rectify that [14]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt!Oscar, Hurt/Comfort, Let my boi hugs Rooster Teeth you cowards, Oscar Pine Needs a Hug, Ozpin is a protective dad, Tears, and Ozpin is scared, ozpin cares about Oscar and no one can tell me otherwise, ozpin defense squad, poor Oscar has another breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelofFate/pseuds/TheAngelofFate
Summary: In which Oscar makes rash decision in a desperate act to end the torment Salem is putting him through and Ozpin refuses to let it happen and results(aka in a turn of events no one saw coming, the souls once merged together now became two once more)
Relationships: Ozpin & Oscar Pine
Series: noticed there was a lack in Oscar & Ozpin stories so I decided to rectify that [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552897
Comments: 24
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

They planned.

They both racked their shared mind for any kind of idea to escape Salem. Bargaining with Hazel proved to be off the table, even when Oscar had practically pleaded with him, the man still continued his onslaught of using his bod as a punching bag, all for revenge, because of what he thought Oz did to his sister when it had been her choice begin with. Stalling also proved useless seeing as this was the third day of their capture and their friends still had not come to his rescue.

 _They didn't abandon us._ Oz assured him, when Oscar was beginning to feel that telltale sign of doubt creeping its way back into his thoughts. _They wouldn't do that…_

They even tried lying to Salem about what Relic were where in another effort to stall for time. But that too ended with just another round of magic to Oscar's chest, adding more to the list of injuries he already had. They were running out of options and what was worse. They were running out of time. If they didn't escape soon, then it was only a matter of time before Salem was going to become bored with Oscar being so uncooperative and get rid of them.

"But wouldn't keeping us alive benefit her more?" Oscar inquired, as he leaned against the wall, pressing his forehead into his knees, making sure his voice was as quiet as possible. "If she… if she kills us then she has to start all over again in finding you."

 _We thought that as well at one point._ Ozpin answered, with a sigh and a twinge of frustration. Unfortunately, we learn rather quickly that she does not care. _She'll kill us even if we give the information to her._

"So what are we supposed to do?" Oscar asked, pressing his forehead into his knees further, trying to ignore the pain his body was in, it was getting to the point where not even Oz's magic could dull the pain anymore. "We've thought of everything."

But whatever Oz was about to say was immediately cut off by footsteps coming down the hallway. He knew whom those belonged to immediately, letting out another sigh, Oscar prepared himself as Salem entered the room

 _Oh great, even better…_ Oscar moaned quietly to Oz. _Another round of magic being zapped in my chest._

_Stay calm, it'll be alright_

If Oscar had the energy, he would have scoffed at Ozpin, but at this point he was far too tired to even think about retorting a comeback. He lay limp like a doll as Salem's newest Grimm, picked him up by the collar and suspended him in the air. She smiled at him, a sickeningly sweet smile that made his insides churn in disgust and fear.

Honestly, how had Ozma ever thought she was beautiful?

"Have you had enough time to think about giving me the information I want?" She asked, hands behind her back as she looked at him, never breaking contact.

"Oh yeah." He glared at her, eyes filled with anger, past the point of being scared of her anymore.

 _Oscar…_ Ozpin's shocked voice rang in his ears… But Oscar was and had been done with this entire situation. With the first handful of magical zaps and Hazel's fists.

"Answers still no."

That didn't seem to be the answer Salem wanted, but truly? Ever since they started this, when has it ever? She gave him the most piercing glare that did manage to send a shiver down his spine. "Are you certain of that?"

"As certain as the last couple times you've zapped me." He answered dryly, trying to keep his face blank of all emotions. "Honestly, last time felt like you were holding back. Either your losing your touch or I'm getting use to it."

_Oscar,_ **_what_ ** _are you doing!?_

A look crossed Salem's face as the Grimm behind her began to snarl, drool ooze down it's mouth and slide down the back of Oscar's shirt, soaking through his clothes. "I see." Salem stated, her voice dangerously calm, she turned around and stepped away from him. "Well since we appear to be getting nowhere, I don't see any further use in keeping you."

"Finally, she gets it." Oscar scoffed, rolling his eyes.

 _Oscar!_ Oz was practically screaming at him now. Oscar could feel the fear in his voice, not just the thought of being incarnated again. Not for just the world's wellbeing. But for Oscar, he was scared for Oscar, most of all.

And if Oscar wasn't so scared, he'd find that really touching, like he had when he first realized that Oz actually cared about him. _You said to me that you wanted to live, you said you would_ ** _fight_** _!_

"I hope in your next life, my dear Ozma. That you come back into someone more… _competent_." Oscar watched as Salem rose her hands, her magic swirling and forming in her hands.

_Horror_

A spine-chilling horror that wasn't his own filled his chest. Put ice into his veins. _What changed!? Oscar! Please… Please, don't do this!_

Oscar smiled to himself, sadly. _Bye Oz,_ He told the voice, a tear sliding down his cheek. _Thanks for caring about me. Pick a better person next time._

And with that, Salem shot her magic forward, it connected with his chest.

And just like before it was _agony_.

But unlike before, this was different. The magic was jolting throughout his entire body. Pouring over every muscle, every vein, from the tips of his hair, all the way down to his toes. It was like his body was being set ablaze, shocked and disintegrated all at once.

Salem wasn't holding back this time; she was going to kill him and she was going to _enjoy_ it.

And despite how much he didn't want to, how much he didn't want to give this witch the satisfaction, Oscar couldn't help but let out the most raw, and bloodcurdling scream he's ever made in his entire life.

_OSCAR!_

Suddenly his body was being jolted with something else, a kind of power that was different then Salem's because where Salem's wanted his death, this power seemed to want the exact opposite. It breathed against him, around him, encasing him in a ball of green light.

Echoing around him to live.

_Live_

_Fight_

_I will not let you die_

And then all at once, Oscar felt like he was being ripped in two. He left like his insides were being torn from him and then put back together again. He felt like... like his skull, his very mind was splitting down the middle.

And Oscar couldn't take it anymore and he let out another pitiful scream of pain before everything exploded from him, as a burst of white static filled his vision, his ears, his very body as it seemed to lift him up, as though he was floating, peacefully.

He wanted to stay here forever.

"OSCAR!"

His eyes snapped open.

He was disoriented for more than a few minutes before his brain realized not w second later that he was falling. Somehow, someway, he'd gotten out of Monstra, out of Salem's clutches and was now plummeting to the ground. His heart ceased in his throat because he knew he didn't have the strength of his aura nor the magic from Oz to land safely like he had when he'd fallen from Atlas.

_Oscar!_

"What do I do?!" He practically cried out to Ozpin, because now that he was free, now that he wasn't with her anymore, he didn't want to die. Tears splitting past his tears from fear and the wind pressure as he got closer to the ground below. " _Oz_!"

"Oscar!"

It was then that he realized Ozpin's voice wasn't coming from in his head like it's always been. But outside his head.

Up above.

Moving against the pressure of the wind. Oscar maneuvered his way to where he was free falling on his back. And there above him with his arm stretched out was an man. He looked to be in his late 20s, hair as a sheet. fully clothed from head to toe, even was topped with a scarf around his neck. Oscar heard stories, listened to descriptions of bystanders after the fall of Beacon happened and where even confirmed by the man himself.

This was the man that's been a spirit inside his head for the last year.

The Headmaster of Beacon Academy

_Professor Ozpin_

Oscar could only watch, dumbfounded as Oz fought against the wind to get closer, reaching his hand out farther. "Take my hand!"

But Oscar didn't, he couldn't. His mind just couldn't process _who_ he was seeing at a time like this.

"Oscar! _Please_!" Oz's desperate, pleading voice. The panicked look that was plastered all over his face as tears slipped out past his eyes.

Heart aching, for a reason he couldn't comprehend. Oscar reached up.

_Up_

_Up_

And Ozpin's hand grasped his fingers and pulled him upwards towards him. Oscar clung to Oz, nails digging into the man's clothes as Ozpin held him just as tightly. "I got you." He said, voice shaky as he tried to remain calm. "It's going to be okay."

He sounded so sure of himself.

"Just hold on."

Then just as they were about to hit the ground magic formed around them and they slammed into the snow, causing the green sphere to explode around them, sending out wind particles and snow everywhere. And despite their successful landing, they didn't land so graceful. The force of the impact caused them to tumble down a few feet away from where they landed.

But Oz held him tight, refusing to let go as they spiraled down a hill, tossing up snow and dirt in their wake. Eventually their decent slowed just enough for Oz to grab ahold of a rock that was sticking out of the ground just enough to hold onto. They jerked to a stop and the backlash caused Oscar to let out a choked cough.

And for a few minutes, they simply laid there. Then Ozpin let out a low huff of air, "Are you alright?"

Oscar shivered, either from the cold of the outside or the adrenaline rushing out of him, he wasn't sure. He let out a breath, tried to speak, but couldn't find his voice.

"Oscar?"

But all he managed was a weak noise in the back of his throat. He shivered again, curling into the only presence it could find.

" _Okay_." Ozpin murmured, as he carefully sat up, pulling Oscar along with him. "I understand. But we cannot stay here. Okay?"

Finally, Oscar managed a small nod.

Ozpin, carefully, and rather reluctantly, let Oscar go so that he could sit them both up. "Can you stand?" Oscar tried, he made to stand on his own, but the weight of everything; Salem's torment and the fall from Monstra had physically and mentally drained him of any energy he had, his body screaming at him with the slightest bit of movement. His vision darkened, and he swayed a little, and Oz steadied him with gentle, but firm hands on his shoulders. "Alright, that appears to be a no…" The older man said more to himself, in thought, then to Oscar.

His mind hazed in and out of awareness after that, sensing the slightest bit of movement, and jerking involuntarily at being jostled. Only for Oz's voice to calm any thoughts his disoriented mind came up with _. "It's alright. You're okay. We're going to be okay, Oscar. I promise."_

Eventually, he blinked his eyes open and the first thing he realized was that he was being held by someone. His heart lurched because the last thing he wanted was to have been found by Salem again. "Oz?" He reached up and grasped the front of Ozpin's scarf, making sure that former Headmaster was still there. "Are you… holding me?"

"Ah." Oz let out a low sigh, it sounded so relieved and fearful all at the same time. "It appears that your mind has finally allowed you true consciousness. You been out for some time now and I was… beginning to worry." Oscar felt a hand cup his cheek, most likely to check his physical state, judging only by the look on his face, but that didn't stop Oscar from flinching away from the touch, immediately flashing back to when Salem had done.

"Sorry, I…" He gasped out, body shaking, "I didn't mean to…"

"It's quite alright, Oscar." Ozpin assured him softly, dropping his hand, and gently placing it back where it had been before, "I apologize, it slipped my mind completely on what she did to you." Oz' voice sounded different, he sounded quieter? "To answer your question, yes, I am, holding you. Ever since we fell from Monstra, your aura, or what's left of it has dissipated. And I feared that you'd soon freeze. So, I've been doing what I can to prevent that."

There was a moment of silence then, nothing but them and the wind blowing in the distance. Oscar realized then that they were in a cave, as the wind seemed to whistle as it bounced off the cavern walls.

Eventually, Ozpin broke it with a simple question that turned out to not be so simple, "Are you alright?"

Oscar blinked, owlishly at him, suddenly feeling weak, like a child needing to be coddled, and it frustrated him. "I'm fine."

"Oscar…" Oz sighed, looking more like a tired parent then he's ever been, he even rolled his eyes. Oscar would have laughed if he had the energy to do so. "You and I may not be sharing the same body anymore, but I can still tell when you're lying." Oz informed him rather matter of factly, "I know that you are likely in an immense amount of pain, seeing that I'm unable to mask it like I was before."

"How can you act so calm?" Oscar blurted out, ignoring the question entirely.

"Pardon?"

Using what little strength, he had, Oscar gestured to both their persons. " _This_? Us being separated, doesn't that bother you? Freak you out?"

A look passed over Oz that Oscar couldn't really identify. _Curiosity_? _Worry_? "Right now, all that I am focusing on is you." Which was true, Oscar could tell, but he knew there was _something_ Ozpin wasn't tell him.

"I thought we agreed no more hiding things?" Oscar countered, body flaring up when he moved his head to get a better look into Oz's eyes to show that he was serious. "There's something you're not telling me."

Ozpin looked at him as though he was having a grand debate in his head, one that Oscar could no longer hear anymore. "When you— when Salem struck you, when you were about to… to die. I… wanted so badly to stop it. Wanted you to live, so I reached forward, fully expecting nothing to happen but was still shocked when something _did_."

"What happened?"

"The moment I reached for you, was the very same moment your aura exploded from your body. Resulting with me being caught between our magic and Salem's." Ozpin explained calmly, "What I believe, is that when that happened it caused a reaction. Because I fought so hard for you to live, whatever remaining magic I possessed must have worked on me as well. Like a flowing chain."

Oscar could barely wrap his mind around what happened himself, let alone what Ozpin was trying to explain. "And that's what _you_ think?"

"Well, that _is_ the only solution I can think of at the current time." Ozpin admitted coolly as he adjusted himself into a better position, being extra careful not to jostle Oscar too much. Before everything went silent once more. The silence dragged on so long in fact, that with the combine warmth that Oz was providing, Oscar felt his eyes beginning to droop shut when Ozpin's voice snapped him back out.

"Oscar?"

He let out a low hum.

"Were you really going to let Salem kill you?"

Even though he knew the question was coming, it still caught him off guard to hear it. Because he didn't really think he would actually be having this conversation with Ozpin, because he thought that...

"Oscar—"

"I..." Oscar swallowed the lump in his throat, eyes downcast we toward the crest on Ozpin's scarf, anything was better than the thought of looking at Oz directly in the eye. "I... maybe?"

Oz's voice sounded positively wrecked at that answer _._ And as though he were a child rushing to defend their actions toward a tired parent, began to babble. "I just..." He choked on the words and fought to get them out. Feeling a mixture of guilt over his actions and frustration over still feeling so weak. "I was just _tired_ , Oz. I felt so useless and broken and I wanted it to stop."

"You said you would fight."

"I know." His voice was a whisper, he felt awful. Both physically, mentally and emotionally. "But it was also the only thing I could think of to make it stop, to give you another chance to incarnate into someone _more competent_."

There was another moment of silence. And Oscar was beginning to think that Oz was actually mad at him for what he tried to do.

_Is he... giving me the silent treatment?_

But no sooner did Oscar think that was the moment where Ozpin finally broke that silence once again. "Oscar." Oz's voice sounded _strained_ , like he was doing everything in his power to sound steady and stable but was failing miserably in doing so. "You are _braver_ than you believe, _stronger_ than you seem and far _smarter_ than you think. Salem is _wrong_. I told you before that you and I were bounded together for a reason." Oz went one step further then and out right embraced Oscar, this time around. Fully and without any hesitation, he hugged him, tightly. "I know your tired and believe me when I say that I know and can imagine the trauma she made you endure. But I _won't_ let you die."

> _I will not let you die_

It really had been Ozpin who stopped Salem from killing him. He really did care about him.

Oscar let out a laugh that turned into sob, he turned his head, pressing his face against the fabric of Ozpin's scarf, and was hit with a scent of hot cocoa and oakwood, his throat closed up, and he was suddenly hit with the realization that this was real. Oz was _here_ , he was no longer just a voice in his head, a presence by his side.

Now they were two separate people once again.

Ever since Oz came into his life, greeting him kindly and informing him of the take with which they were given, Oscar dreamt, for things to go back to how they were, especially when things became too much for him to handle. It was why he’d been relieved when Ozpin locked himself away because then, Oscar had the chance to feel like himself, had a chance to prove himself, to show the others that he wasn’t just another one of Ozma’s vessels.

But this… this was _different_.

It was as though they’re connection, the thing that bounded them together was severed. As if apart of himself had been amputated, and he didn’t know how he felt about that.

Oscar dug his nails into his Ozpin’s clothes and just broke. Everything that happened crashing into him all at once and he could no longer handle it on his own anymore. And Oz just held him through it. “I know you feel disheartened. I know you have every reason to be angry with me… But please, let me help you.”

“I just… want this all to be over…”

Everything was just starting to become to much for him, he was just a farmhand from Mistral. He couldn’t do this, because what was he against Salem? What was he now that he and Ozpin were not bounded together anymore? “I know. I _understand_ , Oscar. More then you will _ever_ know. But you have never been alone. You don’t have to do this one your own merely for the fate you were forced upon by becoming a part of us.”

A choked noise erupted from the back of his throat, as he pressed himself further into Oz’s chest, desperately seeking a comfort he hasn’t had since the death of his parents, a comfort that he knew Oz was more the willing to give. “I’m here.” Oz pressed a hand against his hair, his own body beginning to shake from pent up emotions and fear, “We’re going to be okay, Oscar. I promise.”

And as blizzard continued on outside, Oscar wasn’t really sure if he believed him or not, but something inside him made him willing to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't what this is going, or even if this is heading anywhere considering my track record for starting a series and not finishing it. But this idea came to me at 3 am and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. The concept of Oscar and Oz splitting up, of Oscar finally seeing what Ozpin looks and most importantly, them actually hugging was too good to pass up.
> 
> Anywoo, I hope you all enjoyed this story, feedback in the comments below is always welcomed and appreciated and I will see you all later.


	2. Chapter 2

Ozpin considered himself a rational man. Calm, even in the bleakest of times, he always tried to remain collected, so as inspire others and keep up hope. Because the more that others thought negatively, the more that Salem would wins. So he always, always did his very best to maintain his composure.

Until now.

Because now he was out of his element, in more ways than just emotional, but physical. He'd grown used to being in the mind of Oscar, only occasionally taking control when the situation called for it. Especially when it concerned Oscar and his wellbeing, knowing the boy still inexperienced with fighting and being a Huntsman, even if it was only just a concept to Oscar and not a reality just yet. He'd accepted this, accepted his death and that of his reality of his soul being within another's even if he would never be okay with bringing a child into this war Ozma had with Salem.

So having spent the better part of a year without a body to call his own, it went without saying that having one _now_ , would feel jarring to him. 

And it _did_ feel jarring, being able to feel again. The sensations of what he had lost when he passed, and what he lacked when his soul merged with Oscar's. Feeling the wind against him as he and Oscar fell from Monstra, the pain when they hit the ground and tumbled down the hill, how the snow stuck to his body, the sensation of just how _freezing_ it was, while he trudged through it, looking for shelter, for _anything_ that would be suitable to get Oscar out of the cold.

The wind blew outside with reckless abandon, whistling and moaning as Oz sat, back pressed against the cave walls while Oscar slept still cradles in his arms. Every time he looked at the boy, he could only feel this crushing weight of guilt. Knowing that the pain Oscar was going through currently both physical and emotional, and what he's been suffering ever since that day when they became connected, was all on him.

Or rather, the Gods, themselves. Thinking that they hadn't caused enough suffering they had to go ahead and bring a child into this mess when he already felt horrible enough having to do it to his students, no matter if they volunteered. It was especially cruel because while his students had a choice, had looked him in the eye and said _yes_ , _they wanted to fight_ , to protect. Oscar never had that, this poor boy never had a choice, never had a chance. And that is one of the many things he'll never be able to forgive himself for.

Oscar moaned in his sleep, face scrunching up in pain as a wordless cry escaped from his lips. Ozpin reached over and brushed his fingers over those brown curls tenderly. "It's okay, we're going to be okay." He found that he'd been saying that a lot, found that he said that quite often, in fact, even when he was alive and more so after he died.

Oscar leaned into his touch and whimpered, before letting out a sigh, face relaxing. Ozpin smiled fondly and continued to gently move his fingers over the boy's hair. Sometimes it surprised even Ozpin just how much he grew to care for Oscar. From the moment he awoke in the boy's mind. From the months he spent after that, silently getting to know him, witnessing the hardships and trauma Oscar already had thanks to a Grimm Hunt going awry resulting in his parents passing when Oscar was only seven years old at the time. To when he had been forced to watch was Salem brutally torment him, while he could do nothing but watch it all unfold before him.

He cared.

Loved this child like Oscar was his own.

Carefully as he could, Oz checked over Oscar's injuries, which did little to dull his worry, in fact, it only spiked once he realized the overall extent that had been inflicted, there were so many to even count, so many he lost track. 

Oscar needed medical attention, and he needed it now.

But how? Where? His options were slim to none at best.

Oscar's health was already deteriorating as it was. Going out there was the storm was this bad, possibly leading the boy to develop an illness on top of everything could deal Oscar a critical blow he wouldn't be able to come back from. But then, waiting until the storm passed was also a great risk, because Ozpin had no way of knowing if Salem's newest Grimm wasn't out there now searching for them, and the only reason why they were safe is because of the storm, masking their scent? What if staying would keep them safer longer?

So the question was, did he chance going out into the storm, risking Oscar's health? Or did he stay and wait it out, risking the chance of that Grimm showing up?

"I love you..." His voice cracked with raw emotion, pressing his forehead against Oscar’s " _Please, don’t leave me_." As though Oscar was trying to obey the command in his sleep, the boy let out another pained whimper, the sound pained Oz and he couldn't help but press a hand to his eyes, "What am I going to do?"

_Never seen you look so unsure._

Oz jolted, jerking his head up out shock.

_Now **there's** a sight, haven't seen you that jumpy since the first time I appear in your head._

Ozpin couldn't believe it, "Orion?"

 _Good to see you again, Oz._ The voice in his head proclaimed with glee, _Though I have to say, that I never thought there would be an **again** to begin with._

Oz smiled, feeling nostalgic over hearing Orion's voice in his head after so long of being without it. It was like the past two years hadn't happened at all. "I… How are you here?"

Orion scoffed, _I really have no idea, myself. Ozma doesn't either._

"He's… He's here too?"

 _I haven't heard him since the split happened._ Orion answered clearly sounding just as puzzled as Ozpin was. _My guess is that he's somewhere in Oscar._

Ozpin looked down at Oscar and saw that in the few minutes that he and Orion were talking, he had gotten worse. Heavy tremors, whimpers of pain, ragged breathing caused by three broken ribs and now as it turned out: bleeding from the mouth.

Gently, he wiped the blood away with his sleeve. "Orion?"

_Yes, Oz?_

"What do I do?" He asked because genuinely, he _didn't_ know. He was caught between a cross roads and he didn't know what one to take. "He won't last much longer out here."

_Remember what I use to tell you, Oz. Take a risk._

"I'm more then willing to take a risk. As long as it's my own. But Oscar's?" He felt such crushing guilt and uncertainty. The thought of losing him, when he had almost before was practically crushing him under the weight of it. "I… won't risk him."

 _Still in the habit of never letting me finish speaking, I see._ The voice in his head chuckled, almost shaking his head as he often did when Ozpin was younger and quick to interrupt him. _**Take a risk,** Ozpin. Just make sure that risk is well thought out and planned. Prepare. Make sure he is the safest as he can be before venturing in that storm._

Oz swallowed down the lump in his throat and pressed the boy closer to him. "I don't want to lose him." Because he did not, he never wanted that thought to cross his mind ever again. "Seeing what was about to happen, even if it was something that he wanted at the time— I couldn't, I _can't_."

_Then take that risk._

Ozpin closed his eyes and breathed in, trying to compose himself. "Okay. What do I do first?"

_Well the first thing; how well you can stand the cold?_

A few minutes later, Oz had removed his scarf, vest and coat. The only thing that remained on him was the dark green shirt he worse underneath his suit, his pants and his shoes that he realized rather quickly were _not_ built for the snow.

Following Orion's instructions, Ozpin did his best to dress Oscar up for the cold outside. "Is this enough?"

Orion's voice sounded just as worried as Oz, himself, felt. But he, like Ozpin, tried to remain calm, and composed. _Your body heat combined with the clothes will keep him warm long enough to find help, if you are, in fact, right of Miss Xiao Long, Mister Arc, and Mister Ren are indeed looking for Oscar. Keep him close, regulate your aura around both of you to maintain your temperature._

Oz looked at the small bundle in his arms, as he stood in front of the entrance to the cave, a cold shiver already running through him.

"Understood."

And walking through the storm was, as he expected, difficult for many reasons. The cold was proving to be far worse on his body then it had been when he and Oscar first fell from Monstra. Because then he was fully clothed whereas now, he was far less so. And it proved to be having an effect on from, being so freezing. It's been so long since he felt that sensation and he would be lying if he said it didn't hurt. Because it did, the cold. It was the type of cold that could make a person's bones ache. The snow clung to him, sticking to his back, his hair, his face, stuck to his pants, weight him down that much more.

But Oz kept going, remembering why he was out here in the first place.

 _Oscar_... He thought, determinedly, his grip tightened around the boy in his arms. _I'm doing this for Oscar..._

And that was enough to spur him on. To get him to keep walking even though the snow was now up to his ankles. He continued onward.

And onward

Until about an hour of him trudging through the storm, where Oz was shivering, limping feeling like they could snap off at any moment. But still, he pushed that all down and called upon more of his aura to warm himself up to keep going.

By the time the storm clear, Ozpin was barely able to move anymore. Only managing small footsteps that only lasted a few inches before slipping on those damned shoes of his.

He could hardly think straight he was so cold.

So _so cold_

And by Oscar's state. The greying completion to the boy's face. Oz fears, with deep dismay that he is too late. That this was Oscar's fate, to die like so many others fated to be just another host to Ozma _,_ when he promised the boy he wouldn't let that happen.

Tears swelled _,_ slipped and froze against his cheeks _._ " _No..._ "He whispered _,_ heart aching. " _Oscar_..."

> _I'm sorry..._
> 
> _I'm so sorry..._

_Keep moving, Ozpin_

"O-Orion...?"

A presence in his mind, what he knew to be Orion, seemed to grab him by the chin and lift his head up.

_Keep moving..._

Immediately, his eyes caught something in the distance, blinking the fog away from his eyes and focusing, he saw that it was... His heart leaped into his throat as hope ignited his drive once more, as he used the last of his strength to propel himself forward, calling out.

"Mister Arc! Mister Ren! Miss Xiao Long!” 

All three of his former students turned around at the sound of their names being called, and promptly froze at the sight of him. They did not move, did not meet him half way, just stood there in shock. Which logically from their situation made sense, they most likely where all still very angry at him, knowing what he did, but unfortunately for Oz, that last boost of energy was all he had left in him and he could no longer hold himself up, his legs buckled under him and he fell forward. 

His grip on Oscar tightened, making sure he didn't drop the boy on accident. _I got you,_ He thought, mind already blackening out, _I got you..._

For some reason his stumble broke the spell that his students seemed to be under. For Mister Arc called out, running forward, "Professor Ozpin!" and then was sliding to a halt in front of him. "Professor?" Jaune asked gently, while Miss Xiao Long and Mister Ren were already catching up.

Slowly, Ozpin let out a breathe, trying so desperately to get the words out. Because he had used up all he had and could already feel himself fading, fading into the blissful peace of unconsciousness. But he shook his head and forced his eyes to stay open, because they needed to know, needed to know what happened. To him, to Oscar, to Salem's ship, Monstra. But he found, that he could not get the words out, all that he managed a very weak, " _Help him._ "

_Please, please, save him._

And as reluctant as he was to hand over Oscar after having him so close to him for so long, he reached his arms out and place the little bundle that was Oscar into Mister Arc's arms.

And promptly passed out.

* * *

When he came to, what woke him up was not due to his own consciousness. No, it was due to the fact that someone was calling his name.

_Ozpin_

It was a voice, but it wasn't Orion's. It was a voice he had never heard before and yet it sounded so familiar.

_Ah, you're awake, that's a relief._

Oz furrowed his brows in confusion, _"You are...?"_

A flash of memories hit him. A calm presence, with glasses pushed on the bridge of his nose. A loving and understanding wife. Three amazing children. 

The creator of Long Memory.

" _Ostin_..."

He felt the voice smile at him, kindly. _It's good to finally meet you, Oz._

_"Where's Orion?"_

Ostin felt to be in the same bout of confusion that Ozpin felt to the whereabouts of Orion. _I don't know_ He answered thoughtfully. _This is quite the predicament we've gotten ourselves into, isn't it?_

Oz couldn't agree more.

He moved, attempting to adjust himself on whatever he was resting against, and could hardly keep in a groan, when his body felt like it was on fire. It tingled and prickled like it had been numb for years and now just woke up. _Might now want to move to quickly._ Ostin stated, voice calm and matter-of-factly. _Your body is recovering from the damaged it suffered out in the cold. It will take time for the numbness and sensation to go away._

_"What..."_

But then he remembered, remembered why he had ventured out in the storm, why he had taken such a risk.

_Oscar!_

His eyes snapped open, his body jerked upward, already trying to stand up his instincts on nothing but finding Oscar because the last thing he remembered was handing him over to Jaune. And even that distance, the minuscule of distance was too far away for Oz's liking. Ozpin pushed himself, but found that not only were his limps not legs not cooperating but something was laying against his torso, preventing him from going any further then an inch or two. Looking down he saw, to his utter relief the boy he had been looking for.

There, pressed against his side, face buried in the croak of Oz's neck, arms tightly was around his waist was Oscar.

 _You scared him, Oz._.. Ostin told him, a tenderness to his voice, likely remembering his own children. _The moment he woke up he wouldn't even listen to your friends, and just moved towards you and planted himself there. And has been there ever since._

Oz let out a sigh, closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the boy. Realizing then, how warm he felt, how content he felt now that he knew that Oscar was safe and from what it look liked, healed enough to be alive, enough to walk about whereas he couldn't before.

 _Thank goodness,_ He thought his heart feeling equal parts heavy and relieved. _Thank goodness_

Then he felt Oscar move, a moan and then a yawn. " _Oscar_." He whispered, softly. His voice brimming with happiness.

Oscar stiffened regardless, "Oz?"

Oz let out a low huff of laughter, filled with fondness. "I am so very glad you are alright, Oscar." He told him, tightening his arms around the boy a little more, not letting go anytime soon. "You nearly gave me a heart attack for a moment there."

Apparently Oscar felt the same, as those skinny arms tightened around his waist too. "I... I woke up and I couldn't find you..." Oscar murmured digging his chin into Ozpin's collarbone, "And then I saw you, and you looked pale and _dead_ and I—"

Ah

"Forgive me," Oz said softly, brushing his fingers Oscar's hair. "Didn't mean to worry you." It's true he didn't, but if given the option to go back, he'd do it all over again. No hesitation. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm... _better_ then I was. Jaune healed most of the injuries that were life threatening. But Yang said I needed to take it easy for a while." Oscar answered, pressing himself closer to Oz, practically soaking in the comfort Ozpin had to give.

Oz nodded his head in agreement. "I concur with their thoughts. Rest is what you need, your survival, your wellbeing is more important than mine ever was or will ever be... Knowing you are alright made the trek through the storm worth the risk."

Apparently that hadn't been the right thing to say, because no sooner had those words left his mouth, did Ozpin feel something wet drip down and onto his skin. "Oscar...?"

Oscar body was shaking, his nails digging into the fabric of Oz's shirt. "What is this, Oz?"

Ozpin blinked, confused. "What do you mean?"

Oscar pinched the fabric of his shirt, but pressed himself further into the solid and real presence of Oz. " _T_ _his_ , us split in two? What does that mean for us? Is this even safe? What are we going to do?"

Oz closed his eyes, and carded his fingers through Oscar's hair again. "I don't know." He answered honestly, because he was just in the dark about what to do, or how to go about this new situation as Oscar was. This was all new to him, and he _really_ didn't know what to do. 

What the correct path was.

Do they stay separated? Would it be healthy, would that lead to one of them fading away as a result? Or do they find a way to share one soul again? Would that be fair to Oscar, now that he didn't have Oz in his head? When he promised the boy he wouldn't lose himself to the merge?

"I don't want to lose _this_." Oscar admitted softly. "I know you've only been like this for a short while and I... I don't want to lose _myself_ , but I don't want to lose you either, if this doesn't work and you _fade_ _away_..."

" _Shhh_..." He soothed gently, rocking them back and forth, his heart swelling at that confession, because he felt the same way, if not _more_ so, seeing as he's always been protective of Oscar the moment their souls connected. He pressed the side of his face into Oscar's hair, "Nor I you." He murmured tenderly, because the thought of losing someone, losing this child, who had become so precious to him, was enough to make him stop breathing. "But we will figure it out, I promise you."

And they would, _he_ would.

"I love you." He muttered, words holding true and practically _burning_ within his newly formed heart. He never thought it was appropriate to say it while they had been merged, but now, if things went south, he wanted to say them, while he still had the chance. " _I love you._ "

Oz felt Oscar smile against him, letting out a laugh that sounded more like a sob, pressing that much closer, "I love you too."

No matter what fate befell them, merge or no, Ozpin would make sure Oscar wasn't apart of it. Even if it cost him his own existence at the hands of whatever _this_ _was_ , he would keep Oscar safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since a lot of you liked the first to this idea that I had I thought I'd make a part two for you guys, this time in Ozpin's POV. This was basically just an excuse me to have a way to write Oz being a dad to Oscar with an actual physical body and not a ghost. Also an excuse to write them actually hugging each other. 
> 
> Also I thought it would be a fun idea that not only would Oscar and Ozpin be split. But they also each got like half the incarnations to make up for the fact that Oz wasn't in Oscar's head anymore. 
> 
> Anywoo, a penny for your thoughts? As always feedback is always welcomed and appreciated down in the comments below and I will see you all later.


End file.
